


Moonlight and Crimson

by LaraDrake



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-24
Updated: 2011-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-19 18:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaraDrake/pseuds/LaraDrake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenshin makes a mistake and decides to leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight and Crimson

**Author's Note:**

> This one makes me sad every time I re-read it. I wrote it after only having seen about a dozen episodes and I still love it.

The blood had not yet dried on the reverse blade sword. A short time ago, it had bit into warm, living flesh. Death had been there to leave its cold, inhuman mark on the broken body when the reverse blade had finished its carnage. The swordsman who wielded the reverse blade vanished then, his disgrace and horror at what he had done overwhelming him. A girl stood near the battle, her pale face splashed with crimson. He had caused it. He was never going to return. She knew it.

Moonlight poured over the delicate grasses that had spread themselves over the rolling hills just outside of the town. In the vibrant, pale colors a young man sat with his gaze focused on the crimson that stained the cold steel. He had killed. Staying here after he had broken his promise would be wrong. Hitokiri Battousai lives.

He gritted his teeth together and picked up the blade. Quickly, he wiped the blood off of his sword on to the grass. The swordsman couldn’t help seeing the young woman’s face as crimson droplets splattered on to her face. She had tried to stop him and he hadn’t heard her cries until it was too late.

“Gomen nasai, Kaoru-san,” he whispered, violet eyes closing to the soft light. It was tearing him apart having to leave her. She was everything to him. Hope. Happiness. Love. All gone now. The look on her face when she realizes what had splattered on her was horror. He had taken it to be of him; of the monster he was.

“Kenshin?” Kaoru’s voice carried in the silvery darkness. He turned to see her standing a few yards away. She had went looking for him as soon as she could. Everything she knew about the wandering swordsman had told her he would try to disappear. She couldn’t let that happen. Kenshin meant too much to her.

“You shouldn’t be here Kaoru-san,” he replied quietly. It was easier to disappear when you didn’t have your reason for staying sitting right next to you.

Kaoru lowered herself to the ground next to him. “You’re wrong. This is the only place I should be.” Her gaze drifted to the blood smeared sword. She reached up and tugged the cloth that bound her hair down. Silently, she brought the cloth over the sword, removing the blood that the grass had not been able to brush free.

Kenshin watched her slow movements. “I’m leaving. You don’t need a monster like Hitokiri Battousai around. I only draw trouble.” He kept his amethyst gaze away from her face. He knew better than to look at her. It would only make him want to stay.

A gentle hand on his cheek tilted his face up. She wanted to see his eyes. “You aren’t Hitokiri Battousai anymore. You are Himura Kenshin.” Kaoru searched his face, looking for a sign that she was getting through to him. A hint of sadness shone on otherwise expressionless features. “Don’t leave me, onegai,” she whispered.

He twisted his face carefully out of her hands. “It is what is best. I am a wanderer.” His gaze turned to the grass. Something inside of him was breaking. Kenshin didn’t want to lose Kaoru. He bit his lip, silently wishing for her to leave.

“Iie. What is best is for you to stay. Everyone back at the dojo needs you. I don’t think they will just sit by and let you disappear. I know I won’t.” She sighed. Kaoru was fighting off tears. It hurt to see him just so willing to leave. “I need you.”

A crystalline tear fell; gleaming in the moonlight. Kenshin moved to stand. “Kaoru-san?” he asked softly, following the fine trembling of her frame. He knelt in front of her and saw more of the crystalline drops falling.

She threw herself into his arms, sobbing softly. “Don’t leave. I don’t know what I would do without you.” Kaoru was the kind of woman who didn’t let people see her cry. She was strong but the day had worn on her and she just couldn’t let Kenshin make it worse and leave.

His arms were around her, holding her close. “I’m not leaving because of you. Don’t cry, Kaoru-san.” Kenshin brushed his lips over the top of her head then rested his chin lightly over her dark hair.

Kaoru clutched the front of his robes and buried her face into his bare chest. She was determined to hold onto him as long as she could. Her sobbing had stopped, though her tears were still falling slowly. She pulled back and stared up into violet eyes. “Kenshin… Leave me something so you will come back,” Kaoru whispered.

“What do you want me to leave you?” he asked, puzzled by what she had meant. He didn’t have a ribbon to leave her like she had once left him.

“Anything.” She slowly sat up so she could see his face. Kaoru closed her eyes as Kenshin brushed away her tears.

Kenshin sat silently for a moment. What should he leave her that he would return for? The sword wouldn’t be a good idea and he didn’t have anything else but the clothes on his back and his sword. “You already have something of mine that I will return for.” At her questioning expression, he explained. “My heart, Kaoru-san. You have my heart.” He placed a hand on her cheek and brushed a few of the newly fallen tears away. Kenshin leaned forward and kissed away the rest of her tears.

Holding her breath as Kenshin remained close, Kaoru silently wished for him to change his mind. She let out a breath, softly, as the swordsman leaned back. Then, his lips were against hers, gently.

He barely applied any pressure, just letting their lips touch. Amethyst eyes drifted shut. There was so much more that he wanted to share with her. The silent and sacred joy of their bodies entwined beneath the silvery moonlight. Their bodies, their souls joining to become one. But no, he couldn’t do that to her. It would be a disgrace if they weren’t married to engage in such activities. So, he settled for the sweet, chaste kiss.

Kaoru leaned forward only slightly and closed her eyes, making the light pressure become only slightly heavier. She didn’t want to let Kenshin go. There were things she wanted to share with him. Kenshin was going and this was all they had until he returned.

The swordsman leaned back, slowly opening his eyes as Kaoru did the same when they broke the kiss. He stood slowly, this moment inevitable. “Good bye Kaoru-san.” Turning his gaze down, he smiled at her before turning to walk away.

She pushed herself to a stand and stood alone, watching Kenshin walk out of her life. He would return, he promised, but there was always the chance that he might not be able to. Kaoru didn’t want to think about that. “Kenshin!”

Slowing to a halt, he turned to face her. Their eyes met for a moment. He would return. He knew that he could never forget about her.

He had said he loved her, in his own way. She had his heart but she hadn’t returned the thought. Maybe he knew what she felt. “I love you, Kenshin. Come back to me.”

Unshed tears caught the moonlight, letting Kenshin know the truth. He smiled at her and turned to disappear off into the Japanese countryside. Himura Kenshin would return someday.

Kaoru stood for what seemed like an eternity, watching the direction Kenshin had disappeared in. She knew that he would return and she hoped it would be soon. For her, hope was all that she would have for a long time, until her love returned for his heart.


End file.
